Bits and Pieces
by tehSlasher
Summary: Various drabbles and short pieces, some might be connected, some might not.  Most will likely be chyan.  Though the second one turned out to be ryanzeke.
1. Imperfection

**Bits and Pieces  
Various Drabbles and Quickies in the High School Musical fandom**

**by tehSlasher  
**(probably mostly Chad/Ryan)  
**  
**This first is in response to mymooshaboomlife's drabble prompt on the chyanlove lj community. The prompt read: sweat slowly dripped down his back.**  
**

**Imperfection**

Chad sprawled in his seat, taking up as much space as physically possible in hopes that his body heat would go somewhere—anywhere. The AC was out, and the entire school was a sauna, teachers droning on autopilot about subjects not even _they_ thought were important when compared to the current temperature, not moving except to mop brows and pull sticky shirts away from equally sticky skin—not that it worked. As soon as they released he fabric, it clamped back down. The students lolled miserably and silently in their seats, too hot to contribute even by complaining. The only movements were weak attempts at fanning themselves with papers and notebooks and occasional moves to try to find a cooler position.

He closed his eyes and reached back to lift the mass of hair off his neck, even the hot air refreshing against the sweaty skin. Still holding it, he glanced around to find nothing changed. Teacher still droning. Kids still lolling. Except for Ryan, who sat perfectly erect behind Sharpay and in front of Chad (who'd grabbed the seat in hopes of catching some stray draft from Sharpay's hand-held fan, but Mr. Monson had demanded she turn it off as soon as he started speaking, so that hadn't worked out). There he sat, posture insanely perfect, shoulders back, spine straight, chin up, hands lying palm-up on his thighs, pale blue shirt pristine below perfectly styled hair and jauntily placed white-and-blue-striped hat.

Except, Chad realized, staring at the back of the shirt, it wasn't pristine. There was a single dark spot, one mis-dyed thread. He studied it curiously, never having seen either Evans twin in anything with even so minor a flaw. He examined it, trying to figure out how it had gotten past their inspection and survived to actually be worn by no lesser personage than Ryan Evans.

As though feeling the intent gaze, Ryan's shoulders finally shifted a bit, uncomfortably, and when they settled back, the spot was slightly larger, and the shirt draped just a bit less perfectly.

Chad blinked, staring at it as understanding crept into his heat-slowed head. It wasn't he shirt that was imperfect. It was Ryan. Ryan Evans, who hadn't even sweated playing baseball, was sitting in front of him in a classroom, sweating. Even more extraordinary was the realization that Ryan Evans, drama king of the school, former-lapdog to his formidable sister, kinda-sorta-honorary-Wildcat that nobody quite knew what to do with, richest kid (not counting his sister) for miles around, Ryan Evans was human.

On some level he understood that this shouldn't come as a shock to him. It wasn't like he thought he was an alien or something. He _knew_ he was human. It just never really … occurred to him. 

Ryan's shoulders jerked a bit, and the speck grew into a faint line, extending a bit down his back, the shirt sticking rather than hanging loose, and Chad could just make out Ryan's jaw tightening.

He watched it continue to grow as class continued, totally forgetting how hot he was himself in the fascination of realizing that Ryan was sitting there, almost perfectly still, while sweat slowly dripped down his back. Because he was an actual person, not some kind of a … a strange machine that could manage to do anything it chose without the least effort. He just worked very hard to make everything _look_ effortless. Posture perfect so the shirt wouldn't touch his back, wouldn't cling, wouldn't reveal that he sweated.

Ryan shifted his position very slightly, and the shirt pulled free of skin, draping perfectly again, and Chad watched, mesmerized, as the tiny streak slowly dried, hiding the evidence of Ryan's imperfection once more.

But when class ended, he saw how deliberately and gracefully Ryan moved, even moreso than most days, and he _got_ it. Ryan _was_ putting on a show, just like everyone always assumed. But it wasn't to draw attention. It was just to hide the fact that he was just like everyone else.

Chad bit his lip, watching the twins file out of the room with only slightly less than their usual energy, and wondered what, if anything, he'd do with it now that he knew the secret.

Ryan Evans was human.

He shook his head in disbelief and sauntered towards his next class, mind whirling.


	2. Carb Carrying Demon

**Title:** Carb-Carrying Demon  
**Rating: **K  
**Disclaimer: **This is a derivative work of High School Musical and by its nature transformative. It is not, therefore, a breach of copyright.**  
Summary: **A carb-carrying demon descends on the Evans household. Worse? Ryan _welcomes_ him. Ryan/Zeke

"_You_," Sharpay hissed in her best voice of unadulterated loathing. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Rather than looking properly chagrinned, Evil Incarnate smiled with a slightly disconcerting vagueness, eyes never quite meeting hers, more focused on craning to look past her into the house, which was far too easy given his ridiculous height. "Hey, Sharpay."

She stomped her foot angrily and snapped, again: "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Oh," he said, vaguely, shifting a little bit, and she saw the foil-covered plate he was holding behind his back.

Her glare grew more fiery. "I _warned_ you not to bring—"

"Zeke!" The voice from behind her interrupted without a second thought, and she turned to glare betrayal at her brother—who wasn't even _looking_ at her. Instead he was rushing forward, eyes only for the Antichrist. "Sorry I wasn't ready!"

Sharpay's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. "What."

Not even seeming to_hear_ her, Lucifer pulled the plate out from behind his back and presented it to Ryan as a flourish. "Not exactly a bouquet," he admitted. "But I thought maybe you'd like something more from the heart."

Ryan bounced on his toes and pulled back the foil to reveal a layer of perfectly-arranged red, heart-shaped cookies. He smiled delightedly and stood on tiptoe to kiss Satan on the cheek. "That's so _sweet_," he said, taking one of the cookies and taking a bite. His eyes closed in an overdone expression of rapture, and he finished the cookie, licking a crumb suggestively off his finger while The Archfiend's eyes locked on the move. "_God_, those are good. What are they?"

"Red velvet cookies," The Devil answered, eyes intent. "They're good?"

"Of _course_ they're good. You made them. You didn't try them?"

"I wanted my first taste to be from you," Lucifer explained, leaning down to drop his lips to Ryan's smiling ones.

"Woah, woah, _woah_," Sharpay shouted, moving between them, setting a hand on each chest, and pushing. "I don't know _what_ alternate universe you two think this is, but this is _not_ happening. _You_ are my brother Ryan. Your type is dark, yes, but elegant and bright and debonair! Not carb-carrying, jock demons! And _you_," she said, turning to jab one sharp finger into Beelzebub's chest. "_Your_ type is _female_. Neither of you should need me to point this out to you. You _really_ should be able to keep track of these things on your own. Do I look like your personal assistant?"

The King of Hell backed down, and looked anxiously at her brother. "You, uh, didn't tell her?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Didn't have the chance. Sharpay. Zeke and I are dating. And for what it's worth, I have _many_ types." He grinned and added, "And Zeke has at least two."

It appeared that even the Antichrist could blush.

She looked back and forth between them, Beelzebub looking down embarrassedly and kicking at the ground with one toe. Ryan smiling fondly at him, plate of cookies in one hand, the other wrapping around The Devil's arm then sliding down to twine fingers with him. Sharpay let out a sound of rage that could _in no way_ be mistaken for a squeak, turned on her heel, and left them to their evil devices, plotting how to bring order back to the world.


End file.
